Zoro figures it out
by RSTUV
Summary: Zoro's pov, of the scene where he is at Arlong Park and finds out Nami is a member of the crew


_How many times had this girl gotten me in a mess? A hundred, more? Wanted her to join his crew he said…she the best navigator he said…. And now look what has happened I am the prisoner of a crazy sharkman._

My whole body aches, stings, hurts. The stitches strain as I remain sitting.

"Bastard fish freaks" I mutter, annoyed. _Fucking Nami, running away… always causing problems._

I could not focus on his rambling because there was a sound… the clacking of heels _no it couldn't be…_

"I'm getting sick of hearing that speech Arlong." The witch said coming out from behind Sharkie's chair. _What the hell is she doing with them…_ then it all came together as I saw the tat on her forearm _… we have been played_. There was no surprise that came with the realization.

"The skilled navigator of Arlong" Fishie said swinging his arm toward Nami as if presenting a prize. There was one thing that was bothering me about this situation This does go against the one thing I was about her. _Luffy will be arriving soon, I gotta figure this mess out._ So I asked

"Navigator? Hey Nami! Why are you so friendly with these guys" This got fish fins' attention.

"What do you know each other?" He asked her.

"Don't be silly. He is just one of my victims." She scoffed, "This time I got a lot of treasure from him." _A lie. She did not take anything from us, Luffy did not care._ She walked over and crouched next to me.

"But I never thought that you would actually get here." She commented. _So she isn't as observant as she seems. If she was, she would be able to read the signs of strength and experience on Luffy and I. She may know how to navigate the seas, but a fight, she clearly has very little experience._ There was just another piece of information that I needed to get before we planned how to get Nami out of this shit.

"So is this the real you." Unsurprisingly her mask never faltered.

"Yes. Surprised I am one of Arlong's crew. I'm a pirate from the start." She said grinning smugly. _Ahhhh you slipped up there. I know your hatred for pirates. But it seems that they are not as aware of it as I am._

I thought, glancing at the fish men and then back at her grin. The pieces slowly came together, _this_ _is what Luffy must have seen from the beginning. Her strength.. To work for these people she hates. To work so hard to keep the act in place. Most likely to protect that village. I remember Luffy saying something about her wanting to buy a village. She is strong in a way_. The Shark burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahah! One of your victims let me tell you something. This woman will do anything for money-even forget the death of her own mother she is a cold blooded witch." And that was when I saw it, her mask slipped right off her face like butter of a hot skillet. Her eyes went wide and her face turned to stone. I smiled inside she was so strong. _Forget? Hah I don't think so._

"She has deceived others and stole their treasures with us as her back up." _As well as her jailors._ I thought.

"Oh is that so. Actually I never trusted her from the start. " Turning to her, "I knew all along you were never the good person you claimed to be." I laughed knowing she had no idea what was coming for her. Just like with me and Usopp and that chef, Arlong is her metaphoric post she was tied to and Luffy wasn't going to stop at anything to give her, her swords back she was a fool to think otherwise. To think that she could walk out. But I had to be sure.

"That's good so you know you've been tricked. Then there is nothing left between us now. You'd better get out of my sight soon because your starting to irritate me." Nami announced. _Hmmmmmmmmm._ I swallowed the pain in my body and threw myself backward into the pool behind me.

"What the" Was the last thing I heard before I was under water. I may have made a slight miscalculation I realized to late that my body was unable to move and break the bonds. But that essentially was the point to make Nami realize that I knew that she knew that she was not as great at acting as she thought. My lungs burned for air but I kept my mouth shut.

Then I felt tugging . She was pulling me back to the surface. With her help I flopped back onto the deck, coughing up water.

"WHAT are you trying to do!?.." She demanded for the first time sounding shaken.

"No what are you trying to do …" I pushed, grinning up at her. I knew that she needed to save face with these guys and now that I had my answer, I needed to make sure she was safe till Luffy got here.

"So you don't have the guts" I goaded, "You can't even let one human die in front of you. You better be quicker next time idiot." I continued pointedly, "I almost drowned." Pain exploded in my back when she brought her foot down on it, kicking me over to me side. _There's the Nami we all know._

"STOP MOCKING ME!" She raged, "Get involved with me next time and you die!" _Come on Nami nobody is going to believe that._

"You have a lot of bandages on you" She said regaining her cool.

"I just can't find my shirt that's all."

She slammed her fist into my gut. I knew she would have to show some form of violence to explain saving me, but SHIT! It hurt. I heard the in and out of conversation about what to do with me as I struggled to remain conscious. I heard a new voice to

"We let the guy with the long nose get away from us!" it said as the black receded and I could see clearly again. _USOPP Damn they found him!_ I took a calming breathe. _Usopp is good at running and hiding. Nobody not even these fishmen can out run him when he is scared. All I have to do is wait for Luffy._ I relaxed as I was lifted and thrown into a cells.

Later when Arlong, and Nami left I broke out of the cell. As I made my way back to the front of the tower I took care of the fishmen still hanging around. _Idiots did not even take Wado._ I scoff as I slid the white sword back into its sheath.

I sat down on, surprisingly, the only chair available. My side ached. I contemplated this mess. Clearly there was a backstory behind Nami and Arlong. I shifted to put my foot up on the chair and take some strain off my body.

"She told me to escape, but my goal is here I promised Luffy I would bring her back. What the Hell! This is so complicated." _In this situation there is only one person that can do what needs to be done since I am in no condition to fight all the fishmen. But Usopp needs me, if they are going to the town to look for him, he might not be able to hide with out any warning._ A trumpeting noise interrupted my thoughts.

"What is that noise?" I got up wincing and made my way over to the wall at the other end of the courtyard where I thought the sound was coming from. Climbing up on a step from the wall I saw an octopus fishman holding a spear with a grilled fish on it.

"Are you the one that made the trumpet noise?" I asked snagging his attention. Hr turned and looked at me, surprise on his face.

"Who are you?" The octopus asked the before I could answer introduced himself. He wanted me to call him Hachi. _I am shocked that he hasn't attacked me already._

"Are you a marine or a guest?" He asked.

"Guest? Err Maybe I am a guest" I told him. _Hopefully I can get there before Usopp gets killed._

When I told him Arlong was not there he told me the Sharkie had gone to the village to look for him. _Oh no. Damn I got to get over there._

"I got to get going then." I murmured. _I don't know the way to the village._

"How do you get to the village?" I ask him. The octopus looks at me then leaps back to stand beside a giant pot .

"Jump in. You are a guest, I will take you there." I get in and he jumps in the water. A moment later I the pot starts moving at an incredible speed. Before long we arrived at a dock of some sort. I get out and the octopus pops his head out of the water and points behind me. Kokoyashi village is that way."

"Thanks" I tell him and I genuinely mean it. _How is this guy a part of Arlong's crew?_

I turn to look at the village behind me.

"Lets go find our long nosed friend." _Where are all the villagers?_ I wonder when I walk through town. The I finally see someone near the inn.

"Hey" I call out to him

"Have you seen someone, a human with a long nose fun through here?" I ask

"Yes! Just a little while ago, he was caught by Arlong and his crew." He told me, sympathy in his eyes.

"WHAT! Usopp was taken to Arlong Park!" I shout. _OH SHIT! THIS IS BAD!_

"DAMN IT! I just missed him." _I have to get back to Arlong Park before they kill Usopp._ I ask the villager how to get back to the Park and he puts me of the road heading out of town on the opposite side from where I came in. I sprint down the road, ignoring the pain. _Hang on Usopp._ I almost lose my footing when the ground shakes and I hear an explosion.

"What is that noise!? Was that an explosion on this island…. Never mind If I don't hurry up, Usopp will die" I ran, the palm trees and jungle flying past. Then before the sound even reached me a ship came careening towards me from out of the jungle, flattening trees, smashing rocks. I could just make out …

"SHIT" I yell. Red vest flapping, straw hat.

"Luffy!" I screamed.

"Hey Zoro." My captain yelled joyously. And BAM! Pain and then blackness as I must have passed out.

When I awoke, through the rage and pain there was also relief. I found myself thinking for the first time since I joined the crew, n _ow everything will be okay, everything will be normal again._


End file.
